narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nature Transformation
The third kazekage Was Iron sand a KKG? If so it probably should be in the advanced nature diagram with a question mark, because it would fit in the last spot of lightning and wind fusion. That could be the last advanced nature that the image needs, and can be confimed with this new ark naruto is on, since kabuto is resurrecting everyone. --reloader :Yes, it is a kekkei genkai, but no, it was never said to be an actual element. Of course, it could be revealed as one, bu so far it hasn't even been given an X''ton name. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:53, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Explosion The kanji for '''Explosion' is 爆発 (Bakuhatsu) not 爆發 --[[User:Leodix|Leodix']]/[[User Talk:Leodix|'My Talk']]/ 04:02, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Well actually, both are right, since they are the same kanji in different forms. I changed it as you said since that second one is the Japanese simplified version. --GoDai (talk) 05:00, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Too many speculation Hi! In my opinion, the part about advanced types contains too many speculative points. For example: *It was never said that Shouton is an element or an advanced one. Afaik they even said it is created by crystalizing the surroundings. *It was never said which natures Futton and Ranton entails or if they even are advanced natures. *There is no sign that Enton is an adv. nature. If it is, it would be created by mixing Ka and Kaminari, since these are the only natures Sasuke possess. I just wanted to notice that. Also, the picture is displaying the speculative parts as if they're confirmed, but since they aren't it would be better to leave them out of the picture. Also, the speculative natures should be put in an extra section. Seelentau 愛議 13:58, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :#)Anything that's not the four basic elements (fire, water, earth, wind) are advanced nature elements, what much is known. :#)Boil and Storm, if I remember correctly was based off what we know the users use. In for example, based off Yamato's explaination of Wood Release, using different chakra natures in each hand to produce wood, Durai preformed the same with Lightning and Water. :#)Again, anything that's not the original four have been called advanced nature. Even if we don't understand much about it. :#) The advanced nature chart is all kinds of confusing to me so I'm not even going to comment on it.--'TheUltimate3 ~Aspect of Wiki ~ 14:50, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :# That would mean, Raiton is an adv. nature, too?^^ Who said that everything, that's not one of the five natures, is an adv. nature? :# But it '''is speculation, nothing else. What if he has another nature that he uses for Ranton? Of course we can only go by what we know but at least we should write down that it is speculation. Seelentau 愛議 15:02, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::he left out lightning by accident. And it really isn't speculation it's simply a way to document everything. Since we already have basic information about the 4 basic elements then everything has to stem from them naturally. If and when the time comes for changes to be made we can move from --Cerez365 (talk) 15:08, January 7, 2011 (UTC)there ::There's a difference between speculating and making logical conclusions. If we only ever went by what was literally stated or unambiguously shown in the series, we wouldn't be able to make a useful encyclopædia. The elements for Futton were based on the elements the Mizukage said she had and on the known combinations of Mokuton and Yōton. The elements for Ranton were stated in the Second Fanbook. Everything we aren't 100% certain of is actually worded i such a way that the uncertainty is clear. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:37, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::And if you actually look at the image showing the advanced natures, you'll see that every nature with an unconfirmed composition has this little question mark right besides it. Omnibender - Talk - 17:29, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay, thank you all for answering my concerns. I understand now, why the natures are stated as they are and how you came to those conclusions. Thank you for clarifying that. I am still sure that the Shouton isn't an adv. element, since they said it in the anime, afaik. Episode 331 or so. Maybe you'd like to check that out. If not, it's okay. Seelentau 愛議 18:50, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::Shōton was all but explicitly said to be an advanced nature. Guren told Kakashi that he wouldn't be able to copy it with his Sharingan. The only things Sharingan can't copy is summoning techniques for animals they don't have a contract with, hiden jutsu, and kekkei genkai. There's also limitation to the stuff they can actually use as well. And everything that isn't one of the five basic natures is an advanced nature. Omnibender - Talk - 18:59, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::When was it described as an adv. nature? If they said that it is one, it's fine with me but as I said, I don't remember them saying that, but rather remember them saying that it is not an adv. nature. Seelentau 愛議 19:17, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::::It's one of those implied things you infer from previously available information, much like the components of Boil Release. Omnibender - Talk - 20:00, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I think what he means is...What is to say it is an advanced nature KKG and not just a regular KKG? Similar to the bone kkg user, he does not use a "bone advanced nature kkg", just a "bone kkg". Making crystal release be "crystal kkg" and not "crystal advanced nature kkg". At least, that is what I gather he is refering to.SkyFlicker (talk) 20:11, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::::but the fact that it's called a --Cerez365 (talk) 20:18, January 7, 2011 (UTC)Release like all other advanced natures it's more than logical to assume that it's an advanced nature kkg --Cerez365 (talk) 20:18, January 7, 2011 (UTC)